


Eastward Lull

by Sandlion (FireEye)



Category: Lost Odyssey
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/Sandlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drives are stronger than love, yet do not replace it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastward Lull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tronella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronella/gifts).



"Go if you wish," her husband said, "But my son stays here."

When he had fallen in love with her, he thought such devotion and gentle whispers were strong enough to make her stay. When that faith began to waver, he thought the child would make her stay. But the child grew and resembled his mother, with smiling eyes that too often looked east.

"He comes with me," she replied, "because he desires it."

Her husband knew this. It did not stop the anger or the pleading.

"When you find it in you, I welcome the day you join us."


End file.
